Talk:Daud/@comment-71.180.234.52-20130821173040/@comment-71.180.234.52-20130821204459
As an addendum: there are some other things I wanted to make mention. 1) Though Daud is an assassin, the people he kills, from what we can tell, are, more than likely, probably bad people who have done, do at present, or will continue to do fairly despicable things. I don't recall him killing any innocent people, besides Jessamine. That brings up a point: why kill the Empress? Sure, it's a contract, like any other, but, other than Sokolov hinting she was strange (and he doesn't go into detail about it), there haven't been any real reasons to dislike her, from my recollection. He has tabs everywhere, has his Whalers out there checking things out, so, like a grim Saint Nick, he knows who has been naughty or nice, less of a reason he'd target her if she's done no shady dealings--all we know is she might have been banging Corvo, which I think are true anwyay, but hardly worth condemning. With the city dying and so many people becoming corrupted due to the nature of what's happening, I doubt he's running out of targets that he could eliminate. Methinks it might have something to do with being forced by Delilah's painting, if this theory has any grounding. 2) Delilah only had a certain amount of control of Timsh, that or she relinquished it once she was done using him. It's possible, hypothetically speaking, she may only have a limited duration for people older than a certain age; and since Emily is still very young, she may have full control of being able to own her soul indefinitely. Meaning, the same with Daud as he's older, she could only control him for a certain period of time, enough time to make the deal with Lord Regent, carry it out, and then give back control to Daud's body. 3) In Daud's Journal: Delilah Copperspoon, it says, paraphrasing: "Who is she and why is everyone afraid of her? Strange that a painter has so much influence, '''or that she should have any connection to my life and what I've done. My fate is my own. Always has been. ... There are missing pieces. I can't imagine how or why Delilah is linked to the death of the Empress. ... '''Now it's driving me mad, like a puzzle in my head. A riddle in pigment and blood. No doubt that black-eyed bastard takes delight in watching me twist into knots. He knows I can't abide a mystery." It's not that strange of a logical jump to say Daud can't fully remember the events of his assassination or why the Outsider would link Delilah to her death, just that he remembers doing it and has great guilt about it. He's saying his fate is his own, but that may just be him trying to come to terms with what he's done. 4) Given some of these points, if true, it could explain why he has books written after the event near his bedside, detailing Corvo in prison and the late Jessamine. Besides trying to deal with his grief, he may also be using them to find out more information about what took place, "the missing pieces." Anyways, just some more food for thought that I didn't add in the previous post. Again, maybe this is all debunked by other words or situations in the game and doesn't make sense. Just offering it up to see what others think about it.